


Waking Up Slow

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke's POV, F/M, First Person, Fluff, I'm dead, SO MUCH FLUFF, THIS IS SO CUTE, clarke being oblivious, i can't, k i l l m e, you'll die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Bellamy is in Clarke's kitchen at 6 am on July 4th...why?Based on Waking Up Slow(Piano) by Gabrielle Alpin. Go listen to it. Your heart will burst from the adorableness.





	Waking Up Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! There's a lot of fluff, so I apologize if anyone's heart explodes.

Clarke's eyes fluttered open to rays of sunshine streaming into her bedroom. She looked over at her clock, realizing it was dawn.

After several unsuccessful attempts at falling back asleep, she finally got up, putting on her bunny slippers and ambling to the kitchen to get some cereal.

She went to open the fridge when Clarke realized with a start that Bellamy Blake was in her kitchen. Slowly turning, she noticed he was cooking. Of course.

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you in my kitchen at 6 in the morning on the fourth of July? Didn’t you have to make plans for your lecture next week?”

“I’m procrastinating, Clarke,” Bellamy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You have never, not once, procrastinated in your entire life. What’s wrong?”

With his back still turned, he sighed. “It’s Echo. She...she went on another assignment.”

Walking over to Bellamy, Clarke rested her hand on his shoulder. “She’ll be back. I know it’s hard, but you guys love each other. You’ll work it out.”

He didn’t reply, instead taking something out of the oven, busying himself with preparing more food.

“Did you make _eclairs,_ Bell? How much food did you make? Are we having some sort of feast?” She rapidly threw questions at Bellamy while following him around the kitchen until he whipped around and Clarke almost ran into him. The tears in his eyes brought her heart to a stop, and she whispered, “You don’t need to stress cook in my kitchen just to talk to me.”

This had the desired effect, as Bell cracked a small smile, his sadness abating for just a moment. She grabbed Bellamy’s hand and led him to the couch, sitting on the armrest next to him. Clarke rested her head in her hand, looking at him expectantly.

Shaking his head, he began. “I told her nothing would change when we moved back to Boston-here. _Everything_ changed here. Including my feelings for y - her.”

“Feelings evolve. I know it’s hard, but you guys _will_ get through this. And you’ll be stronger than ever.” _No matter how much it hurts me,_ she added silently.

Bellamy smiled at someone behind her shoulder, and Clarke turned to see Madi rubbing her eyes. She got up and led Madi back to bed.

“When are we leaving for the Fourth of July parade?” Madi asked, barely awake.

“Ten, Mads,” she replied, drawing the curtains so Madi could get some sleep.

Silently tip-toeing out of the room, Clarke bumped into Bellamy.

A sad smile traced his lips, bringing a frown to her face.

“I have to go, princess. I’ll see you at the parade today.” Brushing a kiss on her forehead, he swept out, leaving Clarke's kitchen cleaner than before.

Resting her head on the doorway, she watched as he walked back home. For some reason, his leaving always brought up a swirl of emotions, but it seemed to be worse this time. Like he was going to do something stupid.

“God damn it. He’s going to do something stupid.” Clarke rushed inside and frantically texted Monty, Raven, Harper, and anyone else who lived in her neighborhood, Arkadia.

Only Raven replied, assuring Clarke she’d keep an eye on Bellamy for me.

She paced around waiting for texts or updates until nine when Madi woke up. They sat at the counter, and Madi ate almost all of the food Bellamy made. Which Clarke didn’t know was possible.

After convincing Madi to _not_ wear the American Flag as a cape, they headed out.

“Mom. Mom! Clarke!” Her name coming out of Madi’s mouth redirected Clarke's worry for Bellamy to Madi.

“What, Madi?” She replied quickly, keeping her attention on the road.

“What’s wrong?”

Clarke let out a breath and replied, “Nothing, Mads. I’m just worried about Bellamy.”

She pulled into a parking spot, pulling Madi out of the car and pushing into a spot next to Raven.

Clarke gave some money to Madi to go buy cotton candy and hastily asked Raven if she had any updates on the Bellamy situation.

“Go ask Bellamy.” Raven nodded towards him.

Rushing to him, Clarke quickly checked for bruises or broken bones.

“Okay, Dr. Griffin. What are you-I’m fine. Princess!” Bellamy said as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

Sheepishly, Clarke looked up at him, smiling a bit.

“Now it’s my turn to ask what’s wrong,” Bellamy said as he gripped her shoulders, navigating me to a quieter area.

Staring at her feet, she said, “I thought you were going to do something stupid.”

Bellamy mumbled something under his breath, and Clarke strained to hear. He ran his hands through his hair, leaning against the wall before revealing that he had broken up with Echo a few weeks ago. She vaguely registered the rest of his words, stuck in her own thoughts throughout the parade.

……………………………………………………

She went home, leaving Madi at MacAllan’s house so she could hang out with Reese. After Madi texted Clarke saying she was going to sleep over at Reese’s, she floated through her daily routine before the full weight of what Bellamy said flooded her head and heart.

Collapsing on the couch, she put on The Office, attempting to drown the screaming of her brain with some comedic relief. But loneliness filled the house, and without Madi or Bellamy, it didn’t feel like home at all.

Right before Clarke was about to leave to go watch fireworks at Eden Park, there was a knock at her door.

When she saw who it was, her heart stopped for the second time today.

“What are you doing here? We’re supposed to be at the park in thirty minutes,” Clarke said, avoiding his stare.

Bellamy stepped in, closing the door behind him and whispering, “Clarke.”

He lifted up her chin so she was meeting his gaze, and it felt as if the entire world was frozen.

“There’s this girl, who I have known for years. I’ve always had feelings for her, but they only recently became something more. I moved back to Boston for her, in some ways,” Bellamy explained.

Her heart sunk and she said, “She must be pretty important to you.”

Bellamy rested his forehead on mine, replying, “She is... _You are._ ”

Bellamy hesitantly moved closer to her, his lips less than a centimeter away from Clarke's. It took her a beat to gather the courage to close the distance, but the moment their lips met, it was as if fireworks went off.

And they did. Literally.

He pulled away, barely, whispering, “We’re missing the fireworks. Everyone’s probably waiting for us. Wondering where we are.”

Smiling, Clarke pulled him back into a kiss, and when they finally came up for air, she replied, “I don’t care.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, they made their way to the couch before they were interrupted by Murphy’s cover of  _Tacky_ by ‘Weird Al’ Yankovic.

Reluctantly, we broke the kiss, laughing as I tried to untangle herself from Bellamy and get the phone.

“Yeah, Murphy,” she said as she tried to keep the smile out of her voice.

“Where are you? The fireworks are already over. Bellamy’s not here either… Oh my god. Are you guys... _together_?” Silence followed Murphy’s unfinished question.

A sharp inhale cut through, followed by a shriek that shattered her eardrum.

Murphy yelled, “You guys are together. Madi will be so excited her dad is finally dating her mom. _I’m_ so excited my mom and dad are together.”

Raven’s faint voice could be heard yelling, followed by multiple shrieks.

The phone was passed around until Monty and Harper said in unison, “Oh my god, you and Bellamy  _finally_ got together? I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!”

“It legitimately _just_ happened, guys.”

Bellamy’s chuckle brought her eyes to his, making Clarke's heart rise and catch in her throat.

“Okay, well, I’m going to let you go and...” Harper trailed off.

She could imagine all of them sharing a look. Clarke was about to reply when she heard a click followed by the phone void.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to Bellamy.

“Wanna watch a show with me?” Clarke asked.

“Anything to spend all night with you.” He smiled and familiar butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Clarke rested her head in the crook of his neck, putting on Game of Thrones. She was distracted the entire time by Bellamy. His face. The cadences of his voice. The rhythm of his breathing. How his lips would part slightly and his brow would furrow anytime something made him anxious. The way he also seemed to barely pay attention to the show.

The way he looked at her when he caught Clarke looking at him.

Her eyes started to close, heavy with the day’s events.

Clarke vaguely felt Bellamy’s arms lift her and carry her to bed.

Just before he left, she grabbed his arm and sleepily said, “Stay. Please?”

“Of course, Princess.”

Bellamy turned off the light and the bed shifted under his body. Just before sleep overtook me, his arms wrapped around Clarke and pulled her closer to him.

……………………………………………………

Clarke's eyes fluttered open to rays of sunshine streaming into her bedroom. She looked over at her clock, realizing it was dawn.

It felt just like yesterday. Except for one thing. Bellamy.

Clarke looked at him, peacefully asleep. Next to me.

Bringing her hand to his face, she brushed a stray strand of hair from his face as he woke up.

“Hey, Princess.” His morning voice made her heart skip a beat.

Clarke simply smiled, moving closer to him. His arm encompassed Clarke's waist and she curled into his touch, both of them silently falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a Kudos and commenting! And let me know if there are any typos or inconsistencies!


End file.
